What I've Been Looking For
by Fray Ray
Summary: Sandle...Set to What I've Been Looking For from High School Musical...R&R please


**Do not own CSI or the song "What I've Been Looking For"**

**Song it "What I've Been Looking For" from High School Musical.**

_**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see**_

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

"That was a hard case," Greg rubbed his hand across his face and sat on the couch in the break room.

"Yeah, how can someone kill an entire family? Including the week old baby," Sara sat by him. The case had been hard on the whole team. A family of six all stabbed to death in their home enjoying a movie night. The oldest, a sixteen year old boy, was stabbed while answering the door, the fifteen year old daughter was found running towards nursery, the eight year old girl was found in the kitchen with the mom looking to be getting popcorn, the father was heading towards the kitchen, and the week old baby boy was found in his crib. They knew it had to be someone they knew and wanted revenge. There was no other reason to kill and newborn child.

The case had hit Catherine exceptionably hard. Seeing the sixteen year old, only a couple years older then Lindsey, hit hard but seeing the eight year old then the newborn totally undid her. She had to go sit outside while the rest of the team processed the scene.

"He was one sick man," Greg shook his head, "And they had broke up years before she had gotten married and had a family."

"Yeah," Sara said fighting back the tears. Greg noticed and put and arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. We got him. He will pay."

_**This feelings like no other**_

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what Ive been looking for

"He should get the death penalty," Sara came punched her locker angrily.

"I agree but you don't need to take it out on the locker," Greg came up behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"He killed the entire family. All he gets is six consecutive lifetimes."

Greg would have smiled at this at any other time, "At least he can't get out." He pulled her into a hug.

"I know but," Sara started but was stopped by sobs which she realized to be her own.

"Sh, I know, Sara. I know. You don't have to say a word," he rocked gently.

_**So good to be seen  
So good to be heard**_

Don't have to say a word

_**For so long I was lost  
So good to be found**_

I'm loving having you around

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

"Hey, you doing better?" Greg asked Sara as she walked into his kitchen.

Sara stopped and remembered the day before. She had cried so hard and let out all the pain the case had caused her. Greg was worried about her and took her back to his place and let her use the guest bedroom. Now he was finishing up cooking breakfast and drinking a cup of coffee. She look at what he was cooking. Pancakes. She smiled at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled back and took the rest of the pancakes off the pan and set them on the table, "Coffee?"

"Yes, Please," she watched as he got her a cup and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Go ahead have some," Greg joked handing Sara her coffee and sitting next to her grabbing a couple pancakes then drowning them in syrup.

"I think I just might," Sara joked back and grabbed some, adding butter then putting on a little syrup.

"Well, what if I changed my mind. Maybe, I don't want you to have any anymore," Greg teased.

Sara smiled and took a big fork full of pancakes and shoved it in her mouth. Greg exploded into laughter and after Sara had swallowed she too started laughing.

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for**_

Greg looked at her and leaned over the table and kissed her without thinking. He quickly pulled back and looked away. Sara sat and let what had just happened sink in. She surprised herself with the fact that she had actually liked it.

After a couple minutes Greg turned around and look at Sara. A wide smile was across her face. He looked at her questioningly.

"I think," she said taking his hands into hers, "I think I have finally found what I have been looking for."

He smiled back at her and she leaned forward kissing him again. He responded deepening it.

------

Hope you liked...Review please


End file.
